Numerous types of handheld electronic devices are known. Examples of such handheld electronic devices include, for instance, personal data assistants (PDAs), handheld computers, two-way pagers, cellular telephones, and the like. Many handheld electronic devices also feature wireless communication capability, although many such handheld electronic devices are stand-alone devices that are functional without communication with other devices.
While handheld electronic devices have been generally effective for their intended purposes, such handheld electronic devices have not, however, been without limitation. The portable nature of handheld electronic devices can result in certain shortcomings with handheld electronic devices that typically do not exist with, for example, desktop devices. For instance, the keys of a handheld electronic device can inadvertently be actuated when such a device is carried, for instance, in a pocket or a purse. Similarly, objects such as memory cards and other items that can be carried on or in a handheld electronic device can be lost if the device is dropped. It thus would be desired to provide an improved handheld electronic device and/or method that overcome these and other shortcomings.
Similar numerals refer to similar parts throughout the specification.